Lólek
by Eagle Primecee
Summary: Feliks recuerda a su amigo Lólek durante su funeral en el año 2005.


_El presente fic participa en el reto trimestral: "Hetalia Histórico"_

_Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen. _

_Créditos a los autores por las imágenes._

* * *

_**Lólek**_

_(One shot)_

_2005_

Feliks Lukaisewics observaba oculto en los pilares de la basílica de San Pedro a la multitud congregada: Un ataúd de ciprés, varias personas ataviadas con indumentarias que señalaban un rango religioso, civiles, mandatarios.

Aquella figura intentaba no llorar, se mantuvo firme, sacando fuerzas de flaqueza.

-Feliks – Se escuchó en un susurro.

El polaco giró levemente hacia la diestra para observar a dos figuras conocidas para él: Ludwig Beilschsmitd e Ivan Braginsky vestían de luto.

La mirada de Feliks no podía descifrarse si era una especie de reproche o satisfacción.

-¿Quién de los dos será el primero en disculparse? – Expresó con voz firme aunque en el fondo su orgullo no le permitía llorar.

_**1939: Otoño bélico**_

Antes que el polaco pensara en un mundo sobre ponys, como toda nación pasó por procesos duros para consolidarse. Hay una frase célebre del filósofo Walter Benjamín que dice: _"La historia la escriben los ganadores, pero para saber la verdad, pregúntaselo a los perdedores"_.

Y es precisamente en éste último episodio en donde el polaco recuerda uno de los pasajes quizás más tristes de su historia, pero en medio de la adversidad, logró observar el crecimiento de un hombre que dejaría huella en la historia.

En su momento, Feliks presumía de Chopin y sus obras en el piano o de la imagen de _Czestochowa_.

Sin embargo, al entrar en la guerra y recibir a la comunidad judía en su casa y albergarlos durante la segunda guerra, le llevó a tener problemas con Ludwig.

-¡No voy a sacarlos de mi casa! – Declaró de forma valiente el polaco mientras respondía ante los ultimátum del alemán.

Observó a su alrededor y notó como los aviones alemanes inundaban el cielo, lo que llevó a organizarse con sus pocas pertenencias y los hombres que cuidaban de su propiedad a defenderla. Inició un éxodo con su gente en medio de los bosques.

Podía escuchar el optimismo de las personas en que su ejército podría contener a las tropas alemanas, sin embargo, el llanto de los pequeños y la mirada desconsolada de otros le hacían estremecerse. No debía llorar.

-Es difícil asimilarlo, ¿verdad? – Le mencionó un joven de 19 años.

Por un momento hizo memoria el polaco asintiendo con la cabeza.

"_Lolek"_

Encontrarse con él fue recordar que el mes de mayo de 1920, diecinueve años antes de los incidentes descritos, un Eclipse de sol ocurrió en el cielo polaco, algunos niños nacieron bajo ese signo. Fue precisamente un incidente o como algunos llamarían leyenda urbana, se escuchó a una madre conversar con su bebé mientras realizaban un paso por las calles de Wadowice.

"_Te esperan cosas grandes, Lólek"_

Las explosiones le hicieron volver a la realidad y ambos terminaron cubriéndose para evitar ser heridos. Feliks se quedó ayudando a quienes podía mientras aquel joven se observaba que ayudaba a su padre quien se hallaba enfermo como a otras personas que lloraban por haber perdido a un ser querido o por el simple hecho de ver perdida su libertad.

Habiendo perdido la guerra, Ludwig y su gente impusieron nuevas reglas por el uso de la fuerza para la casa de Feliks.

-No tienes autoridad ahora. – Respondió con voz sombría el alemán.

-Podrás tomar el control de mi casa, pero nunca podrás acabar con el espíritu de lucha de quienes viven en ella.

En el rostro del polaco se notaba la huella del maltrato reflejado en sus pómulos cuya tonalidad violácea indicaban que había luchado contra sus verdugos, sin contar la sangre que en sus labios aparecía como si fuesen hilos.

Poco a poco, la casa de Lukaisewicks se vio rodeado de personal nuevo quienes vigilaban que se cumpliera las órdenes, y en escondidas, Feliks y su gente se reunía para recitar poemas y realizar presentaciones que exaltaran el patriotismo; principalmente, eran jóvenes quienes ayudaban al polaco a permanecer firmes en esta decisión. Notó nuevamente que el joven a quien había visto en la huida participaba constantemente.

-Es muy buen actor – Escuchó a uno de los presentes. – Se llama Karol Wojtyla, aunque algunos le llaman "Lólek"-

Suspiró profundamente al notar que en su casa, a pesar de la intervención, continuaban en resistencia.

_**Cuando la muerte llegó a los campos **_

Dentro de los cambios que habían realizado, se ordenó que ninguna universidad estuviese abierta y todo aquél que se opusiera terminaría en lo que ellos llaman campos de concentración y exterminio en donde Ludwig pudo ampliar Auschwitz. Todo esto ocurrió dos años después en 1941 e inicios de 1942. Muchos jóvenes pasaron por esa amarga experiencia, y quiénes sobrevivieron a ello. Más tarde lo relatarían con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Sin embargo, algunas personas que en el mundo se le conocen como "religiosos" fueron retiradas de sus cargos con argumentos negativos a la causa alemana. No conformes con lo anterior, terminaban siendo alejados del hogar que les brindaba el polaco. Ésto llegó a oídos de Feliks quien como pudo encaró a Ludwig.

-¿Qué daño puede causarte las personas que viven en mi casa? ¡No son militares!

-Sólo cumplo órdenes. – Respondió fríamente.

-¡Yo no pedí estar en guerra y no tienes derecho a ..!

Ludwig volvió a golpear a Feliks aunque en el fondo no deseaba hacerlo.

-Si quieres vivir, cierra la boca.

Se alejó el alemán con su séquito mientras Feliks se quedaba con el dolor del golpe, cuando el joven Lólek llegó con él.

-¿Quieres ir de excursión? – Le preguntó con voz amable.

El polaco observó las manos de quien le invitaba, las tenía maltratadas.

-¿Qué te han hecho? – Preguntó asustado.

Con una singular sonrisa Lólek le respondió que había ingresado a trabajar en una cantera para evitar que lo sacaran de la casa. Feliks sabía que el muchacho tenía una vocación distinta y que en secreto estudiaba para ello.

Los dos hombres se reunieron con otros jóvenes y decidieron "perderse" por los alrededores y tener momentos de paz a pesar de ello.

-La violencia jamás resuelve conflictos, ni siquiera disminuye sus consecuencias dramáticas. – Mencionó Lólek.

-Me alegra saber que no has perdido la fe, a pesar de todo. – Sonrió Lukaisewics.

Cuando la guerra terminó, Feliks observaba con tristeza y reproche a Ludwig quien todo herido retiraba al personal de su casa para dar paso a otro que traería ideas "socialistas" a implantar.

-¿Qué ocurre Lud? – Preguntó con sorna. - ¿Te traicionaron? ¿Qué se siente perder la guerra?

El alemán bajó la mirada.

_**El retorno de Iván (1945)**_

Cuando creía que Feliks podía respirar con tranquilidad, resultó que el nuevo ocupante de la casa era ni más ni menos que un viejo conocido: Iván Braginsky.

En el pasado; Feliks había doblegado al ruso cuando en el año 1600 se apoderó de Moscú; lo recordaba junto a Prusia y Austria como los principales causantes en haberle separado de Toris Laurinaitis con quien compartió poder y sentimientos.

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Feliks. – Mencionó con tranquilidad. –Ya conoces las reglas.

El polaco se arregló el cabello para que el "nuevo propietario" le observara con detenimiento. No pronunció palabra alguna y en la mirada de Lukaisewics lanzaba un mensaje contundente:

"No te tengo miedo".

Lólek había observado atentamente aquella interacción, y enfocó el orgullo de Feliks en obras. Con una sonrisa y palabras de aliento alimentaba el espíritu de no rendirse ante la gente con la que interactuaba, a tal grado que; durante su trabajo en la cantera, se hizo amigo de un oficial llamado Vasiyil Sirotenko quien era un profesor de estudios medievales que había sido reclutado en el ejército. A Iván le atrajo la curiosidad y conocer por qué no había (según la política de ése entonces) eliminado a Lólek; la respuesta que Sirotenko dio fue contundente: _"No puedo fusilarlo, es demasiado útil"._

En el año de 1956, se le permitió a Feliks volver a tener a los religiosos en su casa; Stefan Wyszynski fue uno de ellos quien regresaba. **(1)** Para ése entonces Lólek había culminado su carrera y se desempeñaba como religioso y profesor.

Feliks observaba que la gente se identificaba con los ideales de Stefan y Lólek quien en cada momento motivaba a trabajar por la paz y a no rendirse. A pesar de que Iván había manifestado por medio del personal que no podían realizar eventos de esa índole, el espíritu polaco se manifestaba con fuerza. A tal grado que se vieron motivados a formar sindicatos los obreros para dar paso a la lucha sindical.

En esa época, Feliks no hablaba, más bien, sus pensamientos eran percibidos por Lólek quien con su alegría, la oración y el pensamiento le hacían frente al socialismo ganándose la admiración de los contrarios y el repudio de los mismos. Feliks y Lólek eran dos personas con rutinas diferentes: el primero procuraba tener un arreglo de su apariencia de manera impecable mientras que, el segundo, por el trabajo, en ocasiones llevaba tenis con la camisa clerical, situación que le divertía al polaco para a sus adentros.

_**Feliks Lukaisewics P.O.V**_

Durante el tiempo que Iván estuvo en mi casa, Lólek no usó un arma para agredir a quienes nos oprimían. La mayor parte de su juventud se entregó al servicio y oración. Sus discursos nos regresaban la esperanza, una esperanza que sentía cada vez más lejana.

Siempre me pregunté: _"¿Cómo puede sonreír?"_ Eso me intrigaba cada día. Hablaba de todos los temas e Iván empezaba a demostrar disgustos por la forma de ser de _Wojtyla_, lo consideraba peligroso. En el fondo disfruté de las rabietas que hacía.

Lólek no sentía miedo al hablar con el personal de Braginsky o con personas con diferentes posturas sobre creencias. Hablaba sobre la unidad, defender la vida, una libertad que dignificara a los hombres.

Quien hubiera imaginado que el hombre que había nacido bajo el signo del sol se convertiría en un protagonista de la historia, donde su ideología le llevaría a defenderla más allá de mi hogar. Hacía bastante tiempo en que no veía a las personas escucharlas y entusiasmarse al saber que Lólek visitaría sus casas. Eligió un nombre y, desde ese día, fue conocido como Juan Pablo II. Confieso que tuve sentimientos encontrados: Por un lado, él empezaba a construir su propio camino, y por el otro, extrañaré estar con él en excursiones o verle dar clases en una universidad. Pero como está escrito: _"Una luz no se puede esconder"_.

"…_**Se sbaglio, saprai come correggermi"**_ _(Epilogo)_

Feliks dirigió su mirada hacia el féretro mientras observaba a la multitud.

-Miren eso – Expresó el polaco hacia aquellos hombres. – Toda una multitud ha llegado a despedir a Lólek.

Dejó escapar un suspiro y sin que le viesen el rostro dejó que sus lágrimas corrieran.

-Cuando fue elegido para servir y dirigir a una casa más pequeña que la mía, salió ante el mundo rompiendo protocolos y aunque intentaron que su vida se extinguiera en el 81, todavía siguió conservando esa sonrisa, llevando la esperanza, diciendo que el amor le había mostrado todo… - Dejó escapar una sonrisa. – No comprendí lo que había dicho o me sentí escéptico ¿Cómo un hombre podía conservar ese sentimiento ante tanto dolor?

En la Plaza de San Pedro se hizo el silencio mientras Feliks contemplaba con aquella escena. Se apoyó en la columna y lloró amargamente. Podía escuchar la voz de Lólek, recordándolo en un poema que había rezado en aquel momento cuando se convirtió en _Papa_:

_El amor me lo ha explicado todo,  
el amor me lo ha resuelto todo,  
por eso admiro el amor  
donde quiera que se encuentre. _

_Quizá la vida es una ola de sorpresas,  
Una ola más alta que la muerte,  
No tengáis miedo jamás._

* * *

**Nota de Eagle: (1) **Quizás se escuche extraño el papel que puede desempeñar la religión en éste aspecto, pero en los anales de la historia polaca se ve reflejado la participación de éstos para evitar el derramamiento de sangre y motivar a un pueblo oprimido.


End file.
